dogkids_wiki_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Drybonemon
'Drybonemon '''is a Dragon Digimon (Or Evil Digimon) whose name and design are derived from Dry Bones From Super mario bros. series. that was a Virus Digimon, but it prefers to do Childish pranks on some digimons. unlike other digimons, They are 100% MALE only digimon. it is also an half-Digimon but mostly pokemon. You can call Him Drytroopa as if he were a Pokemon. He prefers to be friendly with any Other pokemon. In Digimon, He can Digivolve into BlackGreymon then MetalGreymon (Virus) now BlackWarGreymon or Drymon (a tribe digimon that can digivolve into more Gangster-based Digimon but more like civilized Digimon) or DarkTyrannomon. He was always accompanied with 2 Digimon were called Montymon (a Electric Lizard Digimon but actually, he is a MEGA digimon that is bigger than compared to Heliolisk's Size in pokemon world) and Handpuppetmon (a Completely Different Digimon From Puppetmon). But in Pokemon, He does not evolve From, or Evolve into any pokemon. Some Drybonemon are mostly comedy-based digimon, but most of them are seriousness digimon. TV SERIES that He appears in Digimon RedBlaze and Sapphireblue Drybonemon is Luna's Main Comedy Digimon Partner but also Main Characters of This TV Series. He First Appeared in Very First Episode called Drybonemon's Comedy Extravaganza! Where he tried to entertain other digimon but it don't go very well except for a Tamer or Digidestined or Whatever She can be... Named Luna who liked his comedic action or comedic cartoon gags. in that episode, He tried to make other digimon laugh at his funny action but instead He was kicked out of The Comedy Stand that was only intended for Great jokes. so he went depressed until He found another comedy stand that is intended for bad jokes only, Luna managed to follow him while he was finding a comedy stand that was intended for Bad Jokes only. He told Luna that he will be trying to make other digimon laugh. however, He does, successfully managed to make other Digimon laugh. so he was with his female tamer or Digidestined Luna ever since. Special Digimon & Pokemon Crossover Episode He, Alongside Luna Appeared in that special. He battled against Ash Ketchum and His Pokemon (Pikachu, Froakie, and Fletchling and maybe even a mawile) Where Luna Commanded Him to attack against Pikachu, Froakie, fletchling and even maybe mawile. As ash ketchum commanded his pikachu to dodge Drybonemon/Drytroopa's attack, Drybonemon/Drytroopa Said "What?!" in awkward voice, then He said "How you do that?!" to Ash. Ash explained to him: It's Magic. as Luna tell Drybonemon to digivolve, Drybonemon Said "Okay! Digivolve to Drymon!" (You Can pretend that it is Digimon Season 7 Evolution). And, all of Ash's pokemon were defeated by Drybonemon's Digivolution called Drymon. Some Digimon-related Video games that he appears in The Digimon World Drybonemon (Fanon) This original Drybonemon but is Accompained by a Music appears in Digimon world 1 (the original one) has appears as a wild digimon ever since up until Digimon World Re:Digitize where it is '''retconned ' as a Partner to a unnamed Tamer (Possibly a girl but she's not related to Luna & Her Drybonemon in Digimon Redblaze and Sapphireblue). From Digimon World to Digimon World Re:Digitize and it's remake Decode, He was ALWAYS a wild Digimon but you can't obtain him until Digimon WORLD DS and it's Sequel Digimon Dawn and Dusk for Nintendo Ds... In fanon version of Digimon World DS, Drybonemon Digivolves from Chibomon, and Digivolves into Blackgreymon then a virus version of MetalGreymon, Now BlackWarGreymon. In Fanon version of Digimon Masters, you can obtain him as a Partner but He had a Completely different digivolution which stayed true to Digimon RedBlaze and SapphireBlue: Drybonemon > Drymon > UltimateDrybonemon (a More civilized digimon) > GangsterDrybonemon (a Gangster-based digimon) In Fanon version of digimon story: lost evolution, He can be found in one place but you will need a BlackGatomon to recruit him into your party. In Fanon version of Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Red and Blue, He can be battled but unlike Digimon story: Lost evolution, He cannot be recruited because you don't need BlackGatomon to recruit him at all. on Digimon world re:digitize and Recode Onwards, His Music was expired and outdated, His New Music is Digimon World Re:Digitize Opening music, He belongs to an unnamed tamer as part of the storyline. You can battle unnamed tamer's drybonemon with your digimon (it depends on game). in Storyline, Taiga and agumon (No matter what your digimon were) were exploring a new area which look like paris except with different tower. unfortunately for Taiga and Agumon, Taiga had encountered a unnamed tamer who had Drybonemon, He managed to battle her, Taiga and Agumon would never met the drybonemon tamer until much later in the ending of the game. In a leaked Digimon Cyber Sleuth Magazine, Drybonemon may be redesigned as Skeletaldragonmon Due to Copyright infringement from Nintendo and He may be Recruitable much like you do in Digimon Story: Lost Evolution, BlackGatomon may appear in that game so you can recruit him into your party. Digimon Adventure (PSP game which was later ported to Nintendo 3DS but his Fanon Game mode exclusive to USA) He, Along with Luna Only appeared in a Game mode called ''Pokemon Vs. Digimon ''In USA Nintendo 3DS Version only. it is a Non-unlockable game mode Because it is only Starter game mode available to american players but however it is a unlockable game mode in Japanese version. When you start Digimon Adventure For First time, then you use This game Mode, but however, you will be only limited to Level 1-5 pokemon, when few missions are unlocked, Drybonemon Will battle 10-20 Pokemon, However, When you finished Digimon adventure game, Drybonemon will battle Level 20-100 pokemon. unlike other game mode, Luna and Her Drybonemon will level everytime you finish all mission in Digimon adventure. There is also a Digimon Exclusive to this game mode, He is a Chompymon (Which he look like a yoshi but he is actually a dragon digimon) but you can't battle him because he's a Tutorial Teacher for both Digimon adventure and Pokemon Vs. Digimon only in American Nintendo 3ds. Gallery Luna and Drybonemon.png|Luna and Her Digimon partner Drybonemon. Category:Digimon Category:Pokemon Category:Males Category:Characters